Bravo Girls Bravo!
by Archangel RG91
Summary: Yukinari wants to tell Miharu of his feelings for her but first he  must deal with loose ends at the other girls request. Rated M for god's sake  it's Girl's Bravo
1. Chapter 1: Dream Cum True for Lisa

On a cold silent night after daily shenanigans with friends, Yukinari feels that he wants to consummate his relationship with Miharu.

He had recently gotten over his fear of women and wants to take the next step in his sex life with the girl he has fallen for, Miharu.

What Yukinari does not know is that he is constantly being watched by the girl who claims to someday his soulmate, Lisa Fukuyama.

" C'mon Yukinari, don't be afraid it's Miharu." Yukinari stressed to himself.

" Take a deep breathe and walk in her bedroom." Yukinari slowly opened Miharu's bedroom door.

Upon opening the door Yukinari saw Miharu sleeping peacefully and he would rather not disturb her.

" Even sleeping she's so beautiful." Yukinari said.

" I better let her sleep." Yukinari said.

Yukinari came a little bit closer to Miharu and kissed her on her forehead where her mysterious marks are at.

Yukinari quietly left the room and proceeded back to his room.

" How do I ask her?" Yukinari asked himself.

Yukinari opened his door and to his dismay awaiting him was Lisa Fukuyama who he feared because of her sudden amorous ways towards him.

" Wah, what are you doing here, Lisa!" Yukinari shrieked but couldn't help but notice Lisa's attractive half naked body.

" Came to visit my man." Lisa winked.

" Lisa, if your brother were to see us like this!" Yukinari said.

" He won't be a problem." Lisa smiled while elsewhere Fukuyama was strapped to a chair with Kosame pointing a gun to his head.

" Lisa, Lisa not Puny-nari!" Fukuyama muffled from duct tape in his mouth.

" Please Lisa, why?" Yukinari begged.

" Yukinari dear, you are destined to be my loving husband so stop your resisting." Lisa giggled while revealing her above average sized breasts.

" Oh my." Yukinari felt his sleeping shorts getting tighter at the sight of his so called betrothed.

" Is that a hard on?" Lisa blushed while using her bare feet to rub on Yukinari's crotch.

" Oh no!" Yukinari said in his thoughts.

" Oooh it seems it's excited to feel the touch of my foot." Lisa said as she continued to rub.

" How about a little more stimulation." Lisa said pulling down Yukinari's sleeping shorts to witness Yukinari's eight inch cock.

" No please don't." Yukinari begged.

" Hehe I don't know why my dear brother calls you Puny-nari." Lisa cooed.

Yukinari wanted to panic and run out but his male hormones wouldn't allow him to leave now that Lisa successfully got his dick's attention.

" Sit." Lisa instructed Yukinari which he reluctantly sat in his chair in front of Lisa.

" This won't hurt one bit my love." Lisa smiled while pouring some baby oil on his dick.

" Yikes, that's cold!" Yukinari quietly complained.

" Shut up." Lisa said and then used both of her feet to give Yukinari a slow footjob.

" Man, this bad I'm not a masochist but it feels good!" Yukinari thought to himself while feeling pleasure.

" I know you have some pent up semen for me don't be shy." Lisa said using her left sole to rub the tip of his dick.

" You like that don't you." Lisa continued while Yukinari moans.

" You reached your limit, go ahead spurt all over my leg baby." Lisa said stroking his dick faster.

" I can't hold it!" Yukinari thought out loud and released a huge load of cum on Lisa's leg.

" Yukinari's seman, I want more." Lisa thought to herself at the sight of his cum.

Yukinari began to try and catch his breath until he realized Lisa wasn't done.

" Hold still." Lisa ordered. Lisa opened her mouth and began to suck Yukinari's manhood.

" Ahh ahh this feels so so much better." Yukinari grunted.

" I bet." Lisa said and used her tongue to lick the tip of his dick.

" Ooh your turning me on baby." Lisa said placing Yukinari's dick in between her breasts.

Lisa placed his cock back in her mouth while stroking his dick with her hand.

" Oh God, I feel it coming!" Yukinari let out a bigger moan.

Yukinari shoot out another load on the side of Lisa's face all the way to her back.

" Mmm, I'm satisfied." Lisa said wiping her face.

" Miharu, what have I done?" Yukinari constantly said to himself in his mind.

" Well I've got to be going, Yukinari dearest it was fun!" Lisa kissed Yukinari on his cheek and left the room.

" No matter what you do, I'll be watching over you." Lisa said from outside of Yukinari's house.

**First drabble complete Read and Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Remedy for Koyomi

As everyone in the house well knows is that Koyomi fears men and hasn't gotten over it completely due to Fukuyama's scarring.

As sweet as she is beautiful, deep down she wants to share a connection with someone just as Yukinari does with Miharu.

The only hope for Koyomi to get over her fear is to go to the guy who she trusts the most, Yukinari.

" Koyomi, is everything okay?" Kirie asks.

" Can you tell that somethings wrong with me?" Koyomi said.

" Well I know when you don't talk much that somethings up." Kirie replied.

" Yukinari seems to be quiet too." Koyomi said.

" Now that you mentioned it he has been a little shady it's like he's hiding something." Kirie said.

" But this isn't about Yukinari it's about you." Kirie refocused.

" Please Kirie don't be offended but I feel that I need to talk with Yukinari about it." Koyomi said.

" It's nothing I can't fix?" Kirie asked.

" Well it's my guy problem I need his help." Koyomi said.

" Oh I see." Kirie said.

" My God I can't believe I had a sexual act with Lisa last night." Yukinari continued to scold himself in his mind.

" Is something the matter, Yukinari?" Miharu asked since she was concerned that Yukinari hasn't spoken much.

" Oh nothing's the matter." Yukinari trying to shake it off.

" You know if there's anything you want to talk about you know you can with me." Miharu hugged Yukinari.

" Oh Miharu, so good so pure." Yukinari said in his thoughts yet again.

" I'll be in my bed if you need me." Miharu yawned and left the scene.

After five minutes since Miharu left to go to her room for rest Yukinari decided to reveal his feelings.

" Okay here goes." Yukinari raised his hand to knock on Miharu's door.

" Yukinari?" Koyomi said. " Oh hey Koyomi." Yukinari said.

" Do you mind if I speak to you in private?" Koyomi requested.

" Sure, whatever you need." Yukinari walked into his room with Koyomi.

" What's up?" Yukinari said.

" Ever since I've lived with you, you've been a helpful friend to me and the only guy I can trust." Koyomi said.

" Well I'm glad I've been good to you, Koyomi." Yukinari smiled.

" Which is why I need your help." Koyomi said.

" What do you mean?" Yukinari asked.

" Yukinari, I need to rid myself of my fear and find my soul mate so I'm asking if you and me can have sex to remedy that." Koyomi shyfully said.

" Excuse me, what?" Yukinari said.

" Please Yukinari, I can't go on with this phobia any longer, your the only guy I can be comfortable with." Koyomi blushed.

" Koyomi." Yukinari softly said but looked deep in her eyes and realized she was truly in desperate need of his help.

" Okay." Yukinari said placing his hand on her hand.

" Kiss me." Koyomi closed her eyes.

Yukinari closed his eyes and shared a intimate kiss with Koyomi making it the first real kiss for the both of them.

Koyomi gently laid Yukinari on the bed and got on top then continued to kiss with him.

" Touch me, Yukinari." Koyomi said after taking her sweater off.

Yukinari began feeling at Koyomi's breasts and caressed her body which made his dick raging hard.

Koyomi pulled Yukinari's shorts down and blushed at the sight of his dick.

" Let's see, I think it goes like this." Koyomi said directing Yukinari's penis into her vagina.

" Ahhh ooohhh." Koyomi let out a pleasurable moan as Yukinari's penis was slowly being injected.

" Oh my God, this feels so, so good!" Yukinari thought to himself feeling the extreme warmth in Koyomi's vagina.

Yukinari began to thrust inside Koyomi slow at first and gradually moved faster and faster.

" Oh oooooh!" Koyomi moaned.

" Keep going, keep going!" Koyomi moaned with every thrust from Yukinari.

" Oh God, I don't think I can last much longer!" Yukinari thought while still fucking Koyomi.

" Get on top!" Koyomi said laying on her back.

Yukinari once again injected his dick in Koyomi's pussy and placed her left leg on his shoulder.

" Ooooh ohhh yes, yes, yes!" Koyomi feeling more pleasurable.

" Yukinari, I'm going to come!" Koyomi near at her limit.

" Oh God!" Yukinari screamed out as he came with Koyomi inside her.

Yukinari and Koyomi began breathing passionately feeling relieved from their first time.

" That, that was amazing!" Koyomi smiled.

" It truly was." Yukinari agreed.

" Yukinari, thank you I don't feel as frightened anymore." Koyomi said.

" Believe me I'm glad to have helped." Yukinari smiled.

Yukinari and Koyomi smiled at each other and realized that they remained naked.

" Do you want to do it again for fun since your dick is still hard?" Koyomi asked.

" Oh um sure." Yukinari accepted.

Koyomi faced down at Yukinari's pillow taking it inside her pussy from behind.

" It's great, your dick is hitting me deep inside, Yukinari!" Koyomi commented loving every thrust.

" Yukinari reached over and placed his hands on Koyomi's breast fondling them some more.

" Oh Yukinari, please fondle with my breast more, much more!" Koyomi moaned.

" Koyomi, it's so warm to be deep inside you!" Yukinari moaned while caressing Koyomi's breast more.

" Your dick's reaching in deeper and deeper!" Koyomi getting closer to her limit.

" Koyomi, I'm about to come again!" Yukinari said.

" Come inside me, Yukinari!" Koyomi begged.

" Plenty of your thick cum!" Koyomi said.

Yukinari lifted Koyomi up while still doing her from behind and kept thrusting in and out breathing heavily with Koyomi.

Finally Yukinari couldn't take it anymore and climaxed inside Koyomi once again as they both cried out in pleasure.

Both Yukinari and Koyomi twitched to released whatever cum they had after the big one.

Shortly after, Koyomi and Yukinari dressed back into their sleep wear.

" Thanks again, Yukinari your a real friend." Koyomi pecked Yukinari's cheek.

" Not a problem, now have a good night." Yukinari smiled letting Koyomi out his room.

" Miharu is truly a lucky girl." Koyomi thought to herself as she turned to Yukinari's door and smiled.

**All right, Lisa and Koyomi check and Kirie next ;)**


End file.
